guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ursan Rage
I think that this isn't armor-ignoring damage as the description would have you believe. I've seen it strike for as low as 64 before. Thoughts?-- (Talk) ( ) 22:03, 2 September 2007 (CDT) This skill is definitely not armor ignoring. Think this is only usefull for some tanking because it's a Point Blanck KD, damage isn't that bad, but there are alot of better skillz imo Shai Meliamne 17:01, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :It should be stated in the notes that this is not armor-ignoring damage as the description would have you believe, then. Adding.-- (Talk) ( ) 14:45, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::I've noticed on occasion that the damage from skills like Necrosis was being reduced, Angelic Bond looked to be the culprit in that scenario. I don't keep up with the theories on armor ignoring damage much but it looks like things either don't always function the way we assume they do or that there's a way to reduce that sort of damage. -Gildan Bladeborn 13:28, 18 September 2007 (CDT) This skill deals a form of elemental damage since it did 16 damage vs a Spectral Vaettir in normalmode (at rank 4 norn).84.41.142.66 17:13, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :It was already known it deal some type of damage, thought to be physical. Those Mist Vaettir have Elem resist. Someone feels like bashing em with this a bit? At first they will activate the Resist, and not too long after they'll use MoC, so if it's Elemental, the only question is, wich element? --- -- (s)talkpage 17:14, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :I just tested it on Siege Ice Golems in normalmode at rank 4 norn and it did 53 damage so we can safely say it doesn't deal fire damage.S0ndor 18:25, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :I tested it in hard mode in Magus Stones, against Krait, Hylek, and Spiders (rank 9 norn). What I found was that the skill triggers seldom, and only at very close range, less than normal melee range. This didn't even change when I wielded a physical weapon (Totem Axe) with my Nec - I assumed that wielding it instead of a staff would make a difference. Damage, once it worked at all, was fair: from 23 to 90 obviously depending on the enemy's armor. Yet, I would have been more interested in a more extensive knockdown effect. -- 15:31, 7 December 2007 (UTC) -- ::Umm... It is PBAoE eh, so "triggers seldom" or "didnt think"? --- -- (s)talkpage 15:38, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Insignia Note (Admin Help) Can an admin clear up the KD note issue. User:Susan has re-reverted this page breaking GW:1RV. AFAIK no other KD skill as a note about stonefist, and probably shouldn't. Thanks — [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 15:38, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :Anyone wanna clear this up please :D. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 19:00, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::No other skill has a note about stonefist, cause it's "duh" and redundant. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:03, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::The only skills that should have a note about compatibility with Stonefist are those that don't. 19:04, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Thx Felix. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 22:06, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Orders, Barbs, Mark of Pain, etc. does this trigger them? [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 15:42, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :I've loaded UB and the Necro shiznits on my Ele. Testing says no (as did I on PvX). Need pix? --- -- (s)talkpage 15:53, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::Nah, I just needed any confirmation. Thanks. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 16:51, 1 August 2008 (UTC)